The End
by BlackMajesticNight
Summary: This is about a dream I had, only added on.A girl finds herself in a desolate wasteland, where everybody is dead and there is nobody around...She finds she has wings, and also meets a strange boy...Can she find out what happened to her homeland with the help of her friend, or will she perish in a dark secret.Rated M for a little bit of language and gory stuff. Not a MR Story.
1. The Beginning

Isa...Isa...Isa...the destroyer of everything...My eyes fluttered, and I slowly opened them. I stared at the sky in shock. There was nothing there..no stars...no clouds...just gray...I slowly sat up and looked around.  
"Ahhh!", I screamed, holding my head. Images ran thorugh my head, too fast to tell what they were. I sat this way for a while, holding my head in my hands, grimincing. I stood up and finally really looked at my surrondings. "Oh no..", I gasped, with my hand over my mouth...It was a gray wasteland as far as the eye can see...Ruins of buildings are everywhere, and I can see belongings of people scattered everywhere.."What happened here?", I asked quietly. At my feet was a small rag doll, covered in red stains. I bent down and picked it up, tears threatining to spill out of my eyes. There was a name written on the back. My breath caught as I stared at it. "Daisy", it read in a five year old's handwriting. I sank slowly to the ground, and dropped the doll. I stared at my hands, now red and glistening, realizing what it was. My eyes traveled to the ruins once more. I gasped again and ran over to one of the big pieces. Underneath it, was a small arm, reaching out, covered in blood. Right beside it was a leg, half of it ripped off, like it was chewed off. I scream and scramble away.  
Right into another body. This time it was a baby, it's face half burned off, cradled in a young girl's arms, who has a jagged hole in her chest, and what looks like a burned arrow in her head. I slowly got up, and looked around me. I felt my face, to make sure I was still alive and this wasn't a dream. I am wearing a long black gothic dress, with rips and tears. I am barefoot. I try to grab a piece of glass, but it was stuck. I pulled harder, and it finally came out with a sickening pop, glistening with blood. I slowly looked down and quickly turned away in disgust. A man was lying there, with the glass stuck in his face. I shudder, and I examine myself. I have long black hair, cold black eyes, with lots of black eyeliner, and creamy white skin which contrasted with my hair and eyes. I nod apreciativey, but I see something flutter on my back. I slowly turn my head, and find a long black feather. My eyes widen, and I look in the glass from behind. I have wings. Deathly black wings. I stare at them in wonder, and I move them gently. The feathers ruffle, and the wings expand to over sixteen feet. I gently move them up and down, and I can feel myself lift up into the air. "Wow..", I excaim softly. I rise up even farther in the air, and I start to fly. I look down, and see tons and tons of rubble, belongings, arrows, blood, body parts, and dead people...I silently land, kicking up gray dust. I fold my wings to my back, and then they meld into my upper back. I feel behind me, and I can feel my skin ripple and contract, and my wings slowly extend. I lightly touch them again, and the feathers ruffle. I fold them once more, and once again they disappear into my back. "Hello?" I gasp and turn quickly. A boy, about my age, seventeen walks toward me.  
He doesn't seem to notice me yet. I hide behind a piece of rubble, waiting until he comes closer to examine him. He has darkish brown hair, a little ruffled in the front, making it stand up. He has round piercings in his ears, two red balls on his eyebrows, and two on his chin. He wears a red jacket, with gray skinny jeans and black Vans, walking slowly. "Hello?", he calls out again in his husky voice. I breathe, and then stand up and walk toward him. "Hello.", I reply, noticing that my voice is sharp and cold. He does a double take, and half smiles. "Hello, what is your name?", he asks. I cross my arms and glare at him. "My name is Isa.", I reply smoothly. He looks at my glare and shrinks back a little. "I thought I was the only one here...", he explains. "My whole family was killed, and I woke up with a pillar about to crush me. I don't remember what happened here, but I remember that everything was wiped out." He sighs. "What was your name again?", I ask. "Cameron.", he replys. "I see...wait...", I say, thinking. He pulls a confused expression, and then he starts to say something. "Wait..It's you! You're the one who always flipped me off in our classes before this happened! I remember, I used to look at you and you flipped me off, and I always asked why and you just rolled your eyes and flipped me off again!" "Yes..I remember now..", I murmer. He shakes his head. "So, Isa, what do we do now?" I punch him in the face. "Hey! What was that for?", he grumbles, rubbing his cheek. "For being a stupid ass, stupid!", I yell at him. He looks confused. "We are in the middle of nowhere, with no food or water, or anything, and you ask me what to do?", I scream at him. He cringes for a moment, and then he breaks down laughing. I growl at him, and then I start to laugh too. Soon we are rolling on the ground laughing. I silently stand up. "I'm sorry for hitting you.", I growl. He smiles and waves it off. "Hey, it's ok." We are silent for a few moments. I growl to myself, and I start walking. "Hey! Where are you going?", I hear Cameron yell behind me. "Don't leave me here!" I roll my eyes and growl even more. I suddenly trip and fall straight on my face. "DAMN IT!', I yell, and I look behind me to see what I tripped on. My heart skips a beat. I stare until Cameron comes running up, breathing heavily. "What's up?", he jokes, and I turn his face to what I am staring at. His breath caught. "Oh..shit..", he mutters as his eyes widen.

_  
**A/N: What could it be that makes them go into shock? I wonder what...Btw, $10 to whoever can guess where I got the name Isa from, and another $10 how I came up with the description and name of Cameron. **

**UNC**

**~Majestic**


	2. The Dreams

A young girl lies in front of us. She is curled up in a ball, with red soaking her shirt. On her back...she has claw marks..with a single wing which looked

like it was glued on...I put my hand over my mouth in despair. Most of the feathers are gone, and there is just bone left. Cameron just stares at her.

"What..what is she?", he asks quietly. I swallow, and answer him. " 't know..It looks like someone glued a wing to her back, like she was a dummy..", I

respond quietly. Then I scream in pain and collapse. "Isa?! Isa what's wrong?!", Cameron says, panicked. The last thing I see before I black out is his

face...Again, images run by my eyes, a little slower than last time...I can see the girl, she is smiling, holding my hand. I smile down at her. She hugs me,

and I hug her back. "Promise you won't leave me...", she whispers into my belly. My breath catches, and I whisper back to her.."I promise,.." Then a

cloud passes over the sun, and a strong wind blows, Then strange men jump over the wall of our home and grab her. "NOO!", she screams, fighting

against them. "No please!", I yell. "Isa! Isa!", she screams. Then she disappears. I am in shock. I stand there in the same place, with my hands

clenched and my head down. Then I slowly lift my head, my eyes burning red and I bare my fangs and extract my claws and wings, flying up into the

sky. "Isa? Isa please wake up!" I hear Cameron plead, and I slowly open my eyes to the real world. I shudder. What a horrible dream..,I thought to

myself. I slowly sit up, and meet Cameron's worried eyes. "What happened?", he asked. I shook my head. "I had a dream that's all.", I explain.

Cameron looks like he wants to say something about this, but I cut him off with a death glare. "Where are we?" "I carried you here..,It's where I have

been sheltering.", Cameron explains. I look around and find myself in a small hut made out of rocks and mud, with a small hole in the middle. "Wait!

How did you carry me?", I turn to him quickly. He shrugs. "Well I tried to carry you on your back and shoulders, but you screamed when I came close to

them, so I just carried you on my back.", Cameron explains. I let out a long sigh of relief. I turn to find a gory mess on a stone about five feet from my

head. I quickly scramble back. "W-w-what is that doing there?", I point. Cameron looks over and sighs. "It's all I have left of my family...", he says sadly.

I turn to him, and embrace him in a hug. "Hey..it will all be ok..", I comfort, stroking the back of his head. "Now!", I pull back and look at him. "Let's get

some sleep shall we? We need to find food tomorrow." He nods, and I turn and lay down where I was. He sighs, and then sits down next to me. After a

couple of minutes, he makes sure I'm asleep, which I'm not of course, and starts to sing softly to me, stroking my hair.

_**I can see you walking out, I'm not tryna believe it.**_

_**There's no way that this can be for real, I'm dreaming.**_

_**I can see the water in your eyes, you don't have to do this.**_

_**There has got to be a better way, I know it.**_

_**Back up the day now**_

_**What did I do to get us to this point**_

_**Me losing you in this moment**_

_**I feel it, deep in my chest I can't breathe**_

_**I can't let go, broken yet holding on**_

_**To you, to us, this love is to strong for me to let go**_

_**Broken yet holding on**_

_**Afraid everything is over now.**_

_**The rain clouds is passing.**_

_**Still I'm tryna wonder how I lost you.**_

_**Are you really over me? **_

_**You said so, don't beleive it.**_

_**You were where I wanna be.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Back up the day now**_

_**What did I do to get us to this point**_

_**Me losing you in this moment**_

_**I feel it, deep in my chest I can;t breathe**_

_**I can't let go, broken yet holding on**_

_**To you, to us, this love is too strong for me to let go**_

_**Broken yet holding on**_

_**I can't let you go, broken yet holding on**_

_**To you, to us, this love is too strong for me to let go**_

_**Broken yet holding on**_

_**We said, we'll never give up.**_

_**In hard times, when we hit bottom.**_

_**We'll try to find the broken pieces of love (pieces of love)**_

_**ooh oohh**_

_**I can't let go, broken yet holding on**_

_**To you, to us, this love is too strong for me to let go**_

_**Broken yet holding on**_

_**I can't let go, broken yet holding on**_

_**To you, to us, this love is too strong for me to let go**_  
_**Broken yet holding on**_

_**holdin on...**_

He finally trailed off, letting his hands trail over my hair on last time, and then got up and laid down on the other side of his hut. I gently smiled and fell

into a deep sleep, only to be confronted with more dreams...

**A/N: The song is Broken yet holding on by Roni Tran. And I repeat this is not a Maximum Ride Story I had to put it like that to publish it. :P **

**Anyway hope you like! (This was a dream of mine :) ) ~Majestic**


	3. The Memories

_Cameron POV:_

I longily stare at Isa's sleeping form, after singing the song. I sigh, remembering the good times that Isa doesn't remember...We used to be friends, good friends. Then word got out that she liked me. I didn't know what

to do. I didn't know if I liked her back or not. So I decided to avoid her. That went terribly wrong. She became eerily silent during our classes together. (We were in the same classes and the same school before this

mess.) She started to talk to no one, except her friends Savannah, Essie, and Cecilia. I felt so bad. Then, she started to perk up a little bit. I don't know what happened, but she started to be more outgoing then

usual. Like she was hiding something and faking that she was fine. All the time my eyes would always trail over to her when she wasn't looking...I can't beleive she doesn't remember it. She just remembers what

happpened the day before this mess happened. I shake my head, removing all the bad memories, and focus on the good ones. Her smile, her laugh. Her hair. I smile and get up, laying down next to her. I hear

mumble my name in her sleep. I chuckle and finally drift off into a deep sleep...Mom? Dad? Daisy? I was dreaming, and I saw my parents and my five year old sister, smiling at me. Alive. My heart skips a beat. I

remember what happened the day that they died. We were having a picnic in our backyard, laughing and smiling. My parents smiled at each other, and Daisy cradled her rag doll. "Cammy!", she cried. I smiled at her.

"What is it sweetie?", I respond. She smiles. "Can you help me write my name on my dolly?", she squeals, holding it out. I chuckle and nod, and I spell out her name while she carefully writes it in crayon. Then the

sky turns black and red...I wake up, drenched in sweat. I look over to my family's remains, a half chewed leg, an arm, and my sister's head, her face ripped off. I smile weakly, and then curl up next to Isa once more...

_Isa POV:_

"ROAARR!", I scream, rising up into the sky. I scan the area, looking for my sister, and I see her lying on the ground, with an arrow in her chest and a wing glued on her back. I scream in rage and let loose a wall of

fire, destroying everything in sight. I swoop down, opening my mouth and catching innocnet people, chewing them and spitting them out, and roar once more. I howl to the sky, and millions upon millions of flying rabid

wolves and zombies with bloody bows and arrows fall down from the sky, killing everything. I cackle menacingly, and then call up the oceans, making them rise and and engulf everything. My minions are impervious

to it, and they spread more and more oil and gas into the water. I take a deep breath, and then again let out a fire breath, setting the oceans on fire. I rise up even higher and flap my wings strongly, making the clouds

sworm around me. More and more of my minions drop down, and they keep on killing and killing. I scream once more, and the clouds go up to the sky, extigiushing the stars and everything in the universe. I swooped

down again and then grabbed a family of four. One of them wriggled free, and fell down to the ground. There was a little girl, holding a rag doll, screaming and crying, and her parents in shock. I grin and rip off her face,

and then tear apart the family. The survivor lies underneath a piller, unconcious. I ignore him and quickly swoop down to my sister, who weakly opens her eyes. "I..s..a?", she asks slowly. My flaming red eyes widen,

and I nod. "Yes..it's me.", I reply, in a gravely voice. She raises her hand to cup my cheek, and I place my claws over her hand. "I...love..you", she says, the light fading from her eyes. I can only watch as she slowly

slumps in my arms. I stare at her, not believing she is dead. I scream in pain and rage, and then I let loose a boom. Everything goes black. "AHHH!", I scream, sitting up. "My memories..", I murmer. I stare at myself.

So that's what happened, I thought. The government tried to take my sister away from me because she had a special ability to predict the future. She had to be destroyed. That is what the government decided. It

seems when I get very angry or heartbroken, I turn into this..monster...I glance over to my right and I see Cameron, laying next to me. I stifle a sob and stroke his hair. I was the one who had his family killed. I

remember he told me while I was passed out, that if "I ever find whoever became that monster and killed my family, I will kill him or her." My breath caught. I pulled out the rag doll, which I had hid between my wings.

"Ayana..", I whisper. Then I start to sing softly...

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside**_  
_**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without**_  
_**Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow**_  
_**Oh but God I want to let it go**_

_**Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone**_  
_**Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show**_  
_**Never wanted it to be so cold**_  
_**Just didn't drink enough to say you love me**_

_**I can't hold on to me**_  
_**Wonder what's wrong with me**_

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside**_  
_**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without**_  
_**Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow**_

_**Don't want to let it lay me down this time**_  
_**Drown my will to fly**_  
_**Here in the darkness I know myself**_  
_**Can't break free until I let it go**_  
_**Let me go**_

_**Darling, I forgive you after all**_  
_**Anything is better than to be alone**_  
_**And in the end I guess I had to fall**_  
_**Always find my place among the ashes**_

_**I can't hold on to me**_  
_**Wonder what's wrong with me**_

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside**_  
_**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without**_  
_**Lithium, stay in love with you**_  
_**Oh I'm gonna let it go**_

**A/N: I'm kinda stealing the song thingy from SilenceisGolden15 (sorry Jayde!) Anyway Isa has been having flashbacks to what has happened that made the world become this way, and Cameron is reminiscing about the good times...OK I'll admit it this actually happened. The thing between Cameron and Isa. Cameron is a real person in my class, and drumroll please...My name is Isa! Sadly nobody won cookies...The whole exchange with them is all true. Cameron is my ex-crush. (Weel I still have a teensy crush on him on him still..)That happened between us and yes I do flip him off in class because it is FUCKING HILARIOUS TO SEE HIS REACTION. xD Yeah...Sadly I do not look like my description. :"( So what will happen next? ;) Sorry that it's so short I have been REALLY BUSY and I barely have any time. :P Song is Lithium by Evanesence. And Ayana is one of my middle names. ;P Anyway R&R! :) ~Majestic (That means you SilenceisGolden15) (P.S: If you really like Maximum Ride Fanfics, check out SilenceisGolden15's work! :) ) **


	4. The Destruction

I heard Cameron grumble and yawn beside me, and I quickly stored the doll back into my wings. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Hey", he

murmered. I nodded in response. His eyes glanced to my hands. "What's that on your hands?", he asked, concerned. I quickly looked down and

mentally cursed myself. The doll still had blood on it, which now glistened on my hands. "Oh, well you see um..", I stammer, trying to think up an

explaination. He just looks at me. "Oh! I know! You were looking for other survivors before I was up and you tripped!", Cameron exclaims. "Yeah lets go

with that..", I reply coldy. "Fucking bastard..", I mutter to myself. "What was that?" I quickly turn. 'Oh nothing just muttering to myself.", I explain.

Cameron just looks at me and nods slowly. "Uh..huh.", he says, unconvinced. I shrug and stand up, groaning. Cameron follows suit. "So Cameron,", I

say casually. "What happened to your family?" "Oh, well umm..", he looks really uncomfortable now. He sighs."Well, you do deserve a apology." "For

what?" "I lied. I remember what happened here." "Oh really? I don't.", I lie. "Can you tell me what happened?". He shrugs. "All right then. You deserve

to know. Two days ago, it was a peaceful morning, sunny out, with a few clouds in the sky. My parents weren't fighting or drinking that day, because it

was my little sister Daisy's fifth birthday. We had a little picnic out in our backyard, and I gave her a rag doll as her present. She loved it imeaditley, and

asked me to help her write her name on it. I agreed, She got her crayon and I spelled it out for her. Then, a strong wind blew, knocking over our picnic.

I spotted a black streak shoot up into the sky. Then the sky turned black and red, and a huge column of fire came out of the sky. Then millions of

monsters came raining down. I grabbed Daisy and ran as fast as I could, with my parents not far behind. Then, I saw it. The head honcho. It was a

horrible beast, with flaming red eyes, black wavy hair, about sixteen foot wings, long fangs, and very sharp claws extending from its feet and hands. It

howled, and more monsters came roaring down. It flew up until I couldn't see it, and then dived back down, opening its mouth and swallowing innocent

people and spitting some of them out. It flew back up into the sky, and grinned, and moved it's arms up and down, and then the oceans came and

flooded everything. We were alright, we had barely missed the water. The monsters poured oil and gas into the ocean, and the leader set the ocean

ablaze. It flew up and up, and the clouds came swirling around it, and all the stars disappeared. Daisy was screaming like mad, and my parents were in

shock. I just kept running, hoping to find someplace safe. Then it spotted us. It swooped down and picked us all up in one big swoop. I mangaged to

wriggle free, and my last image before I blacked out was Daisy, screaming my name. Later, I woke up on the ground, in this wasteland. I looked up and

almost was crushed by a pillar. After that, I searched for any survivors. I found my mom's arm, my dad's leg, and my sister's face. I quickly fashioned this

hut out, and went looking. Then I met you." He looked on the edge of tears now. "That's all I can remember.", he sighs. I just stand there, staring at

him. This is my fault, I keep on thinking. I quickly pull him into an embrace. "Hey..it will be ok..", I reassure. He hugs me back, and says quietly, "Why

don't we go look for more survivors?" I nod, and we walk out the hut, back into the living hell that is our home now. As we walk, I start to hum. Cameron notices, and smiles and starts to hum along with me. Soon we are singing at the top of our lungs.

Cameron- _**Bold Italic**_

Isa-**Bold**

Both- **_Bold Italic Underlined_**

_**Im at war with the world and they**_

_**Try to pull me into the dark**_

_**I struggle to find my faith**_

_**As Im slippin from your arms**_

**Its getting harder to stay awake**

**And my strength is fading fast**

**You breathe into me at last**

_**Im awake**__**Im alive**_

_**Now I know what I believe inside**_

_**Now its**__**my time**_

**_Ill do what I want cause this is my life_**

**_here,_****right here,** _**right now,**_ **right now**

**stand my ground and never back down**

_**I know what I believe inside**_

**_Im awake and Im alive_**

_**Im at war with the world cause I**_

_**Aint never gonna sell my soul**_

_**Ive already made up my mind**_

_**No matter what I cant be bought or sold**_

**When my faith is getting weak**

**And I feel like giving in**

**You breathe into me again**

_**Im awake **__**Im alive**_

_**Now I know what I believe inside**_

_**Now its **__**my time**_

**_Ill do what I want cause this is my life_**

**_here,_****right here,** _**right now,**_ **right now**

**stand my ground and never back down**

_**I know what I believe inside**_

**_Im awake and Im alive_**

**_Waking up waking up_**

_**In the dark**_

**_I can feel you in my sleep_**

**_In your arms I feel you breathe _****_into me_**

**_Forever hold this heart that I will give to you_**

**_Forever I will _****_live for you_**

_**Im awake**__**Im alive**_

_**Now I know what I believe inside**_

_**Now its**__**my time**_

**_Ill do what I want cause this is my life_**

**_here,_****right here,** _**right now,**_ **right now**

**stand my ground and never back down**

_**I know what I believe inside**_

**_Im awake and Im alive_**

_**Waking up Waking up**_

_**Waking up Waking up**_

_**Waking up Waking up**_

_**Waking up Waking up**_

We stared at each other for a moment, and then we both burst into heaps of laughter. My wings start to tingle. "Oh fuck", I mutter. "What?", Cameron

asks, and then echoes me. "We are fucking dead.", we say in unison.

**A/N: I wonder what it is! Whahaha Cliffhanger :) There you go jayde! R&R! Thanks! Song is Awake and Alive by Skillet xD  
**

**Thanks for reading! ~Majestic**


	5. The Meeting

We stare up in shock at what looked like a giant creature, with sharp pointed teeth like a sharks, black curly hair, red

eyes, claws, and gray granity skin. "Run!", I yell to Cameron. "I got this!" "I'm not leaving you!", he protests. "JUST

FUCKING GO!", I yell back. He looks scared, and then composes himself and nods. He runs back to the hut, and I turn

to find the giant right in my face. I breathe, and whip out my wings. I quickly shoot up, and I try to kick it in the face.

"SHIT!", I scream, holding my foot. His face is made out of stone and steel. I raise my hand, and the sky comes and

surrounds me in a swirling vortex. I hold out my hand once more, and blades shoot out of it into the vortex, making a

swirling blade, lightining, and hail tornado. I smile and direct it with my hand to the giant. It looks very surprised as it

gets sucked in and picked up, getting cut up all the way up. I clench my fist on my other arm, making it grow, also

giving me super strength. I crouch down and tear out a huge piece of land from the ground, and then hurl it into the

tornado, making it and the giant dissapate. I land on the ground on one knee, my head down. I breathe heavily for a

few moments, and quickly flip up my head, hearing groans. There, lying on the ground where the giant was, is a tall

boy, wearing a gray hoodie and light gray skinny jeans, with red and black swirly patterned Vans on his feet. He rolls

over, and I see he has a handsome face, cold black eyes, and curly black hair. I slowly retract my wings and stand up.

He groans again and stands up, brushing himself off. I eye him carefully. He turns to me. "Da fuq?", he mutters. His

eyes grow wide. "Shit I'm hungry, i gotta make me some ramen noodles" I gape at him and shake my head. "Who the

fuck are you?", I ask. "I am the great lord of Ramen Noodles! But you can call me Micah.", he says. I nod slowly.

"So...you are like me you can turn into a giant when you get really pissed off or heartbroken?" "Yep." "Ok then." I sigh.

"The only thing that shows that I'm a giant is my stone hard body.", Micah explains. I nod. "Hey..what's going on

here?", I whip around to find Cameron standing right behind me. "Oh h-hi Cameron!", I stutter. Well fuck. This is

going to get ugly.

**A/N: The song format credit goes to SilenceisGolden15 all rights for it go to her. And Micah is a real person xDHe specifically asked me to put the Ramen Noodles thing in,( Shit I'm hungry etc...) and he looks exactly as he is described. (his handsome face is my own doing :D) lol so yeah! R&R! enjoy! Sorry it's so short I had to write a paper for my Science Class xP ~Night (P.S: I will change my sig it will be ~Dark, ~Majestic, or ~Night it will still be me though) CHEESE! ~Night**


	6. The Revealing

**A/N: I request you listen to Bury Me Alive by We Are The Fallen on Youtube while you read this THX!**

Cameron POV:

Isa stares up at the big granite monster in shock. "Run!", she yells to me. "I got this!" "I'm not leaving you!", I protest.

"JUST FUCKING GO!", she screams back, and I finally nod and I run back to the hut. Once I'm inside I shut the door

and lean against it, breathing heavily. I compose myself quickly, and then I stand up. I think about Isa. Who is she

really? In class, before this all happened she just used to be very quiet, only talking to her friends Savannah, Cecilia,

and Essie. Sometimes she looks at me from across the room when she thinks I'm not noticing, and her face is filled

with so much rage and pain that it makes my head and heart hurt.

Then, I heard a big gust of wind blow by my hut. I breathed in and breathed out and then I walked out, spotting Isa,

standing alone, talking to air. I scratch my head and walk up to her. "Hey, what's going on here?", I ask. She whips

around really fast and has a suprised look on her face. "Oh h-hi Cameron!", she stutters. "What is it?" She looks behind

her, then looks behind her. "Da fuq...", I hear her murmer. I try to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but before I

can she whips around, with a raged look on her face. "DON"T TOUCH ME!", she shrieks loudly. Then she stops. A

stricken look comes over her face. She shakes her head, with tears threating to spill out. Then she turns and bolts,

leaving me in the dust with my hand still outstretched. I stand there for a minute, still in shock. What...just

happened? I thought to myself. I shake my head, spotting a tiny black speck running away. I squint, and then it

unfurls two black enormous blobs from it's back and zooms into the air. I gape. It climbs higher and higher, then

suddenly nose dives. I run toward it, trying to get a better look, but then I hear footsteps behind me, and then a

sharp pain in my lower back. I gasp, and fall to my knees. A figure slowly walks in front of me. A black cloak covers its

whole body, with a hood covering its face. It's holding a black and silver dagger, stained with fresh blood running down

the side. My blood. I look up to meet its face, then gasp in horror, before I black out and watch as its slender feet

walk slowly away from me as I drift into darkness...

Isa POV:

Why did I run away? I thought to myself sadly. I am sitting on a piece of rubble, with body parts freshly torn apart. I

had just turned into my old killing scary self and ate some more body parts. I bury my head in my hands and sob. Why

do I do this? Why must I suffer? I stop sobbing, and slowly stand up. My face has a determined, yet sad and solemn

look to it. "I'm done. I'm fucking done.", I say outloud. I start running, unfurling my wings as I did so, shooting up into

the air. I climb and climb as far as I can, to the black storm clouds above the gray and and summon the darkest of

them, fashioning a cloak. I pull it around myself, and and nose dive toward the ground. I suddenly swerve up and land

on my feet. I start walking slowly, stepping on men, women, and children's body parts. People I killed. I bend down

and search until I find a pearly white skull, and I fasten it onto the collar of my cloak. I pick up other bones and

enhance them to edges of my cloak, making a disturbing pattern. And finally, I fashioned a circlet out of small bones

and I place it upon my head. I look up toward the sky, my eyes closed, and as I lower my head and slowly pull up my

hood, I open my bright red eyes. " I'm sorry.", I whisper. A whirlwind forms around me, fashioning me, into a monster.

When I float slowly down to the ground, my hair is a sleek midnight black, my dress is the same, only now with fresh

bloodstains. My cloak is also stained with fresh blood, along with my circlet. My face is now a mixture of pale white

and gray. I am barefoot, as always, but in my hand I am carrying a long silver, white, and black staff, with runes

inscribed on it with, you guessed it, fresh blood, I smile meancingly, revealing my sharp teeth, and whip out my wings

once more. The same change, with blood and gore on them. I freeze when I spot Cameron, lying on the ground, with

a red spot on his back. I roar in grief and fly to him as quickly as I can, landing by his side. I roll him over, and he

grunts slightly and opens his eyes. "I-Isa?", he says weakly, his eyes widening. He weakly reaches his hand to my

cheek. I chuckle softly and catch it, and press it against my cheek, my voice cracking, and nod. "Yes. I'm the one

who did this. I killed your sister."

**A/N: OK so guys I decided to not do the song format anymore unless absolutely necessary cause A. This is a serious story B. It's starting to get a little too girlyish if you know what I mean. Yes I got rid of Micah cause A. HE MOVED :"( B. Same with B for the song format. IM trying to keep it focused on Cameron and Isa for now. So yea...Anyway what's Cameron going to do now that he knows Isa is the one who killed his sister? And who was it that stabbed Cameron? All of that may or may not be revealed in the next chapter! And IM sorry its so short :P **

**UNC**

**~BlackMajesticNightQueenOfDar kness (Yeah i know i know cheesy)**


End file.
